A hair-clipping device of the type mentioned above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,585 which is directed to a dry shaving apparatus. Besides main hair clipping means in the form of a stationary shear foil interacting with a driven cutter element this shaving apparatus comprises a plurality of additional hair-clipping means. At least one of these additional hair-clipping means are formed by a hair trimmer of relative short length which can be used for trimming facial hairs which are located in constricted areas or in places which are not readily accessible to a full-length hair trimmer, for example, the moustache, nose, ears and eyebrows. Each of these hair trimmers consists of a pair of cooperating toothed cutters of which one reciprocates and the other is stationary in operation, wherein these cutters form an active hair-clipping portion extending over a longitudinal dimension. The cutters are supported by a plate shaped support extending over the longitudinal dimension and being adapted to move the cutters between a retracted and an extended position. A disadvantage of the dry shaving apparatus known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,585 is that its hair trimmers cannot easily be used in some areas of the face, particularly not in cavities like nose or ear cavities.
It is the object of the invention to further develop the hair-clipping devices of the type mentioned at the beginning such that hair can be easily removed also from cavities, particularly from the nose.